creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Party Girl
This story is pretty hard for me to tell mostly because I was flat-out drunk the night it happened to me. A few months ago, I went to an end of the school year party; it was a pretty big party with between 50 to 70 people there. There were drugs and alcohol. I stuck with the alcohol because I had a job that did drug tests every few months and I didn’t want to risk it. So there I was drinking, talking to a few friends about all the stuff that happened that year, who kicked whose ass, who got caught doing what where, and who got caught with drugs and a knife on campus, when from across the room I see this cute girl staring at me. She was about 5’3, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pretty nice set of knockers (for a high school girl). She was wearing a leopard-print pink shirt that that had sleeves that went to her wrists, a pink skirt that was showing her smooth legs that seemed to go all the way up. I don’t know how, but I hadn’t seen her in school, I mean I stared at least 50 asses a day and 50 pairs of boobs at school, I’m sure I would have taken one look at her and remembered all of that. So I’m guessing that maybe she was a lower classman or went to a different school and got invited by a friend from this school. So with my own confidence (and a few cold ones in my system) I decided to go talk to her. Now, I’m not a very attractive guy. I’m not too muscular and I have mild acne. But she was staring at me, I even made eye contact with her and she winked at me. We start talking, and I’m slurring my words because I’m drunk. I told her my name and that I was a junior and couldn’t wait to graduate next year. She told me her name was Megan, she was a freshmen and she did go to a different school (that solves that mystery). While I’m listening to her talk I notice that she smells like vanilla and coconut, so I told her, “Your perfume smells very nice.” She smiled and said, “Thank you.” She then gets closer to me and whispers in my ear, “We should go someplace where we can be alone.” We went up stairs to my friend’s parents' room and things start getting hot. We ended up having sex and afterwards I passed out. I woke up at about 3:00 A.M and she was gone. I’m thinking, "Whatever," and I go home and pass out again on my couch. When I woke up the next day, I got a text message from one of my friends that read “Dude you were so drunk last night!” “I know right? Did you see me with that one girl?! Dude we totally fucked!” “What girl?” “You know that one with the pink skirt.” “Dude you weren’t with any girl last night. You walked away from us and started talking to a wall. You even went up stairs and sat on my parent’s bed in the dark. We all saw you!” By now I’m a little freaked out. I know what happened, but I guess not because later that day I talked to a few more friends and they all said the same thing. I knew I was drunk, but I didn’t know I was that drunk. I only had a few beers. So I shrug it off and moved on with my summer. That is until a week I got a text message from an unknown number that said “Hey, this is Megan from that party a few months ago, I had fun and we should get together again some time.” I’m freaked out by this message, I never told any of my friends what her name was. I figure somebody is just messing with me. But I was wrong. Really wrong. For the past few nights I’ve been waking up to the smell of Vanilla and coconut. Yesterday, I even found the same pink leopard shirt hanging up in my closet. My friends SWEAR to me that they’re not up to it. I’ve seen her a few times, I see her looking up at my window at night. She doesn’t look the same, her hair is shorter and her skin looks like an unhealthy color. I’ve seen her at my work; she stands across the street looking at me. Maybe if I get drunk enough, I’ll have enough courage to go and talk to her again. Category:Beings